


deja vu

by michpat6



Series: aftermath [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I love age of calamity and link was so powerful so like...yes, Zelda's only in it for like a second, action time baby!, am I good at writing action? idk all I know is that this fight scene is chaotic, fi rights!, give me past life confusion or give me death, he do be kind of a badass tho, it's not super duper violent but I decided to put the warning anyways cause its kinda gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michpat6/pseuds/michpat6
Summary: There are 68 dead Guardians stuffed on Blatchery Plain.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: aftermath [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033743
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	deja vu

There are 68 dead Guardians stuffed on Blatchery Plain. Link counted them, once, when he was waiting for a blood moon to access a shrine. 68 Guardians that Zelda destroyed with one hand.

Zelda, who doesn’t look at them now. The moon is a crescent in the sky but still bright enough to illuminate Blatchery Plain, and the metal of the dead Guardians reflect the light. Link sits behind her on Storm Junior’s saddle, only because he knows she needs the support. She leans back against him, staring at the stars, loosely holding the reins that guides them to Fort Hateno.

It’s slow going, what with all of the puddles and branches and deactivated, Ganon-possessed robots in the way. The night breeze is cool, Zelda is warm, and Storm Junior’s meandering along is soothing. His eyes are heavy and starting to close.

When they hit the middle of the plain, equidistant from the stable and Fort Hateno, the Master Sword hums on his back and Zelda goes stiff. “Link.”

_Beep beep beep beep beep-_

His eyes snap open and he wraps an arm around Zelda’s waist, throwing himself off of Storm Junior’s back and taking them both down with him as a Guardian’s beam screeches over their heads. They hit the mud, and Storm Junior whinnies loud as he gets to his hooves.

_Link, save yourself! Go!_

Link spots the Decayed Guardian fifty feet away, alive and staring at him with that glinting blue eye. The malice corrupting it is blood red, not the normal pink, and then the red beam centers on his chest.

_Beep beep beep beep beep-_

“ _Link_ -“ Zelda gasps, winded as she staggers to her feet.

The rest of the Guardians- _67_ of them-come alive, their eyes glinting as blood-red malice pools into their systems. Golden Bokoblins and Lizalfos crawl out of the earth, hissing, and their beady eyes all land on him.

_Beep beep beep beep beep-_

_I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run!_

He grabs Zelda by the waist and practically tosses her back onto the horse’s saddle. He yells, “ _Hateno_!” and smacks the animal’s ass, listening to him neigh and watching them bolt towards the fort as she screams, “ _No_!”

He should go with her, make sure she actually gets to Hateno. She’s his princess, his number one priority, his _destiny_ , but he’s still the Hero. He’s still the Hero, and there’s a defenseless stable filled with innocent people who’ll die if he abandons them.

Link jerks the Hylian Shield onto his left forearm and draws the Master Sword, the blade glowing a brilliant blue.

The first Guardian fires at the same time a Lizalfos pounces. With a shout, he simultaneously parries the beam back at the Guardian and lops the Lizalfos’ head off, rolling under the swipe of a Spiked Boko Bat and stabbing the Bokoblin wielding it through the chest. Purple blood sprays in his face and stains his climbing shirt-now he _really_ wishes he wore the filthy Champion’s tunic-before he sheathes the Master Sword, picks up the fallen Boko Bat, and spins with it, gritting his teeth as two more Guardians take aim at his chest and the spikes scratch up the mob of monsters surrounding him on all sides, keeping them at bay.

“Urbosa,” he growls. _Please still be here-_

He can’t help the excited laugh that spills past his lips when the world around him illuminates green and small flames circle his waist.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep-_

Link slams the Spiked Boko Bat through a Lizalfos’ face and Urbosa roars in his ear, the snap of her fingers calling down a rain of lightning bolts that electrocute all of the monsters and shuts down the two Guardians that were about to shoot him. He flings the bloodied bat like a frisbee through the sea of Golden monsters, mowing them down, and draws the Master Sword again, sprinting at one of the shocked Guardians and leaping into the air, slicing clean through the blue line under its head and wrenching it off. He hops off, calls, “ _Revali_!” and launches straight up, nocking an ancient arrow on his bow and firing it at the other Guardian’s eye, landing the hit. He snipes another two before he’s out and falling, sinking the Master Sword into the ground as he lands. The following shockwave takes out the rest of the monsters, and all that’s left for him to kill are 63 activated, pissed off Guardians out for his blood.

_Beep beep beep beep beep-_

“All right,” Link pants, rolling his shoulders and tightening his grip on the Master Sword as all of them take aim. “Let’s try this again.”

The Master Sword pulses in his hand, making a strange, familiar noise.

_The one chosen by my creator…_ A blue woman dressed in the colors of the Master Sword is staring down at him in a stone room. _My Master…_

_Beep beep beep beep beep-_

A blue woman dressed in the colors of the Master Sword is hovering next to him, pointing him towards an object. _Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike._

The Guardians are glowing brighter. The Stalker that would have killed him a hundred years ago is limping over, towering above the rest.

_The blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward._

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep-_

Link, in a daze, doesn’t raise his shield to parry and instead lifts his sword to the sky, watches a sheen of light spill down the buzzing blade as Daruk’s Protection materializes around him-

63 Guardians fire, Link swings the Master Sword, and then everything around him explodes.

_Link! Get up!_

He wakes up gasping, choking on his own air. Holes riddle his body, and the smell of burnt flesh hits his nose. The Master Sword lies next to him in the mud, smoking.

Small flames circle his waist, and he glows blue.

“ _Mipha_ ,” he croaks.

“It was my pleasure,” The Zora Champion tells him with the smallest of smiles as she waves her hand over his wounds. He watches his skin knit back together and winces at all of the new scars that form.

_You’re going to be just fine…_

“Hey!” The stable owner’s voice comes from far away. “Are you all right?!”

_Zelda._ Link fumbles for the Sheikah Slate, fingers numb and tingling. _Have to get to Zelda._

He pulls up the map, finds the shrine in Hateno, and taps it, grabbing the scorching hilt of the sword that seals the darkness.

“ _Hey_!” The stable owner’s footsteps are getting closer.

_He’s running,_ Link thinks. _I didn’t know he could do that._

Link’s body turns into strings, and he dematerializes right as the stable owner slips to a stop.

He never noticed that Blatchery Plain was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love skyward sword and had the idea of, "hey what if the skyward strike was actually like...something all of the Links could do throughout the games but because ss was so long ago it was a forgotten technique and the Links never had the thought to point their swords at the sky? and also it fucks up Guardians." (fi rights, baby!)
> 
> anyways.
> 
> if you leave comments or kudos or even just click on one of my fics just know I would die for you (im also really bad at remembering to reply to comments so just know im not trying to be rude or anything and seeing all of them gives me the biggest smile :))))))


End file.
